Saint Valentin
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS - Réponse au défi #48 de Dragonna, sur le thème de la St Valentin : alors qu'un tueur en série sème la zizanie dans Central, Edward cherche une idée de cadeau pour Roy. A une semaine de la date fatidique, y parviendra-t-il ? Shonen ai, Roy x Ed.


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Fullmetal Alchemist

**Titre**** :** Saint-Valentin

**Rating :** T, pour le langage et l'action

**Pairing :** Roy x Edward, shônen-ai !

**Disclaimer :** Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, Hiromu Arakawa. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Claimer :** Andrew Spencer et Kirk Rhyn sont à moi ! (Oui, d'accord, ce n'est pas forcément le mieux dans ce OS… T.T)

**Note :** Voici ma réponse au défi numéro 48 de Dragonna : « C'est le 14 février, la St-Valentin ! Que va faire Ed pour son bâtard de supérieur ? Que va faire Roy pour sa crevette favorite ? »

C'est également mon premier pas dans l'écriture à propos de ce fandom. J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira, puisqu'à la base ça ne devait pas du tout se passer ainsi… Allez savoir pourquoi, c'est parti en sucette au moment où je m'y attendais le moins… xD A la base, ça devait être de l'humour / romance… J'étais bien partie. Mais ça a tourné à l'action. Edward et Roy ont fait ce qu'ils ont voulu… La romance est bien là, même si tardive… Bref. Il est possible qu'il reste des fautes d'orthographe, puisque je n'ai pas de bêta-readeur… J'ai fait de mon mieux au cours des quatre relectures effectuées. Voilà…

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Saint-Valentin

* * *

  
**

« Dis, Al… »

Le jeune garçon était assis à une table, un épais grimoire sur l'Alchimie entre les mains, occupé à faire des recherches sur l'Alchimie liée au vent. Sur son nez trônait une paire de lunettes rectangulaires qui lui donnait un air studieux et quelques mèches de cheveux dorés lui tombaient devant les yeux. Ce look faisait craquer pas mal de filles mais lui s'en fichait : lorsqu'il venait en ce lieu, seule l'Alchimie l'intéressait, peu importait le reste. Et puis, il fallait aussi avouer qu'il avait un garde du corps attitré en la personne de sa petite-amie, qu'il aimait de plus profond de son cœur. Les autres membres de la gent féminine n'avaient donc doublement aucune chance.

« Oui, Edward ? », répondit-il sans lever les yeux de son livre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire, pour Winry ? », questionna l'alchimiste.

L'adolescent releva immédiatement ses prunelles dorées des pages noircies d'écritures anciennes et fines. Sur son visage, on pouvait facilement lire la stupeur.

« Que veux-tu dire ? », s'étonna Alphonse, perplexe, en retirant ses lunettes à l'aide de sa main droite.

« La semaine prochaine. »

« La semaine pro… Ah, tu veux dire pour la Saint Valentin ? », calcula mentalement le garçon.

« Oui. », acquiesça l'aîné des frères Elric. « Tu comprends, l'an dernier, Roy a tout organisé alors j'aimerais lui rendre la pareille en me chargeant de tout cette année… »

« Et bien, je n'ai encore rien de prévu donc je ne sais pas… », répondit Alphonse en haussant les épaules, avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

« Ah… Mais… Tu n'as pas une toute petite idée ? »

Le silence se fit quelques secondes. Seul le bruit que faisaient les pages en étant tournées remplissait l'espace autour d'eux.

« Edward, ne me dis pas que tu n'as toujours rien trouvé… »

L'adolescent fit une mine contrite. Du coin de l'œil, Alphonse s'en aperçut et soupira.

« T'es vraiment désespérant, frangin… »

« Merci bien. », bougonna ledit frangin.

« Désolé mais… Sur ce coup-là, je ne peux vraiment pas t'aider ! En plus, je dois aller chercher Winry à la gare dans un quart d'heure, ce qui fait que je dois partir tout de suite si je ne veux pas arriver en retard ! Alors à plus ! »

Et Alphonse se volatilisa en tirant la langue, abandonnant sa passionnante lecture et laissant son frère tout seul dans la grande salle de la bibliothèque de Central, tout désespéré qu'il était de toujours être à sec alors que tout le monde autour de lui semblait avoir quelque chose de bien spécial pour leur moitié respective.

« Faux frère ! »

**oOo oOo**

_« Allô ? »_

La voix au téléphone était légèrement faible, mais l'adolescent n'y prêta guère attention. Il savait que son interlocutrice ne se gênerait pas pour le mettre en pièces à leur prochaine entrevue s'il osait seulement s'inquiéter pour elle. Aussi se contenta-t-il de faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Bonjour, Maître. »

_« Edward ? C'est toi ? »_

La surprise était nettement présente dans cette voix.

« Euh… Et bien, oui. Comment allez-vous ? »

Il avait plus posé la question par réflexe et craint un instant que la femme ne détourne la conversation, mais elle n'en fit rien. La réponse mit juste quelques secondes à lui parvenir.

_« Aussi bien que je puisse aller. Mais je suppose que tu ne m'appelles pas pour t'enquérir de mon état de santé, élève indigne. »_

Un doux sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Edward. Oui, à lui aussi, elle lui manquait.

« Je dois bien avouer que vous avez raison, Maître. En fait, je vous téléphone dans le but d'obtenir un conseil de votre part… »

_« Arrête-toi tout de suite, Edward. Je ne te dirai rien. Si tu n'as toujours pas trouvé d'idée pour la Saint-Valentin, tu devrais te remuer les fesses au lieu de perdre ton temps à me téléphoner. »_

« Mais… Mais… »

_« Y'a pas de mais qui tienne, sale gosse ! Débrouille-toi tout seul, pour une fois ! »_

« Mais ! »

Et Izumi Curtis lui raccrocha au nez, sans plus de cérémonie. Edward regarda le combiné comme s'il venait de lui mordre l'oreille. Puis, rageusement, il reposa l'objet sur son socle, sans faire attention aux nombreux militaires qui allaient et venaient dans le couloir et qui le regardaient comme si un tentacule vert et particulièrement laid lui avait soudainement poussé à la place de la tête.

« Vieille folle ! »

**oOo oOo**

Edward déambulait à présent dans les couloirs du QG de Central, complètement découragé. Traînant des pieds comme un condamné allant à l'échafaud, il laissant ses jambes le guider sans réellement faire attention aux directions qu'il empruntait. Son manque d'attention lui valut d'ailleurs de percuter quelqu'un qui arrivait en sens opposé de plein fouet. Un paquet de feuilles vola et un éclat de voix se fit immédiatement entendre.

« Rah, mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous ne pourriez pas faire plus attention !? », s'exaspéra le bousculé.

Edward daigna accorder un regard à l'homme qu'il venait de renverser. Il s'agissait d'un autre membre de la team Mustang : l'adjudant-chef Vato Falman. Intérieurement, l'Alchimiste se dit qu'il n'aurait pu rêver mieux. En effet, Falman était connu pour tout savoir à propos de n'importe quel sujet. Si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider, c'était bien lui ! Peut-être qu'en manœuvrant habilement sa barque, Edward pourrait obtenir les renseignements qu'il espérait tant sans que son interlocuteur ne soupçonne la moindre chose.

« Pardonnez-moi, adjudant-chef, je ne regardais pas vraiment où je mettais les pieds… », s'empressa de s'excuser Edward.

« Ah… Non, ce n'est rien. », répliqua aussitôt le militaire en se frottant la nuque, avant de se pencher pour remettre ses feuilles en ordre. « Vous semblez soucieux, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Et bien… En fait… Voilà, je voudrais savoir… », commença-t-il, espérant se la jouer subtile. « Ah… Je suis un peu gêné d'avoir à vous demander ça, excusez-moi… Voilà. Que savez-vous sur… Les femmes ? »

Falman se concentra quelques instants puis un flot de paroles lui échappa tandis qu'il continuait de ramasser ses documents.

« La femme est la femelle de l'espèce humaine. Le sexe est déterminé par l'absence de chromosome Y humain et donc par extrapolation par le chromosome X humain, féminin dans le cas d'une paire de chromosomes XX… »

Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent. Falman était-il réellement en train de lui parler de génétique alors que tout ce qu'il avait souhaité, c'était qu'il le renseigne sur ce qu'elles aimaient généralement recevoir à la Saint-Valentin pour qu'il puisse s'en inspirer ?

« … Alors que le sexe masculin est déterminé par les chromosomes sexuels XY. Les femmes et les hommes ont normalement des productions hormonales différenciées et les hormones typiques de la femme sont les œstrogènes et la progestérone. Les appareils génitaux diffèrent notablement… », continuait inlassablement le militaire.

Manifestement, oui.

« Des différences sexuelles secondaires apparaissent au cours de la puberté, comme les seins, la taille de l'individu, l'indice de masse grasse, la pilosité ou la forme du squelette : largeur des hanches ou des épaules. Bien évidemment, si vous voulez cadrer vos recherches sur le point de vue historique, il ne faut pas oublier que dans l'Antiquité, la fonction principale de la femme était de se marier et d'avoir des enfants. Son statut civil était uniquement déterminé par son rôle par rapport aux hommes : _puella_, _virgo_, qui signifie 'jeune fille': la fille recevait essentiellement une instruction domestique. Elle portait, comme le garçon, une bulle qu'elle abandonnait le jour de son mariage. Ensuite venait _uxor_, _conjux_ qui peut être traduit par 'épouse' : les filles se mariaient à partir de quatorze ans environ, puis de plus en plus tôt au cours des siècles. La femme était considérée comme une mineure qui passait, par le mariage, de l'autorité du père à celle de son mari. Puis il y avait _matrona_, _materfamilias_, qui veut dire 'mère de famille' : en tant que mère, la femme était la gardienne du foyer. »

Une fois qu'il eut terminé son explication, le militaire adressa un sourire satisfait à Edward, fier d'avoir ainsi répondu à sa question et d'avoir pu l'aider, avant de s'excuser brièvement et de s'éclipser pour aller assister à une réunion concernant l'affaire du tueur en série de Central. Le Fullmetal Alchemist resta planté au milieu du couloir sans dire un mot, totalement blasé par sa propre stupidité et son incompétence flagrante dans la recherche d'informations importantes.

**oOo oOo**

« Salut, Boss ! »

Edward se retourna. A présent, il était habitué à être appelé ainsi par l'équipe du Colonel Mustang. Ce fut donc avec un hochement de tête qu'il accueillit l'un des subordonnés de son supérieur.

« Salut, Havoc ! »

L'homme blond lui adressa un sourire en lui tendant une tasse de café fumant. Ensuite, il tira une chaise et s'assit en face du Fullmetal Alchemist.

« Merci. »

« Alors, dites-moi… », attaqua le militaire. « Ou en êtes-vous pour la semaine prochaine ? »

Les mains d'Edward se crispèrent autour de sa tasse.

« Et bien justement… A ce propos… »

Jean esquissa un sourire goguenard.

« Je vois. Vous ramez toujours autant ? »

L'adolescent grogna. Havoc éclata de rire en allumant une de ses éternelles cigarettes avec le briquet que le jeune Alchimiste lui avait offert pour le Noël passé.

« C'est ça, fous-toi de moi pendant que t'y es… »

Il patienta sagement quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles son interlocuteur tenta de calmer son hilarité.

« Ah ah ah… Excusez-moi… », dit finalement le militaire, avant de tirer une latte sur sa cigarette. « C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que vous seriez le dernier, cette année. »

« Le dernier ? », répéta Edward, complètement perdu.

« Ouais… », acquiesça Jean. « En fait, chaque année on essaie de voir qui de nous sera le dernier à trouver quelque chose pour son conjoint. Histoire de rire un peu en le charriant… »

« Ah bon ? »

« Ouaip. L'an dernier, c'était Fuery. Vous n'étiez pas au courant puisqu'absent du circuit. En général, on se débrouille pour parier sur des gens qui sont en couple depuis plus d'un an, histoire de voir comment ils se débrouillent… », révéla l'homme, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. « Enfin bref, revenons-en à Fuery… Il était tellement stressé qu'il a mis du temps à comprendre que le lieutenant Hawkeye ne voulait rien de spécial pour l'occasion. Le pauvre, tout de même… Lui qui pensait se rétamer complètement, ça s'est très bien déroulé, en fin de compte. »

« Ah… »

« Ouais. M'enfin, tout le monde a parié, cette année, et vous venez de me faire perdre un beau petit pactole ! »

« QUOI !? VOUS N'AVEZ TOUT DE MÊME PAS… », rugit aussitôt Edward en plaquant ses mains sur la table et en se redressant.

« Bon, bah c'est pas le tout mais faut que j'y aille, moi ! Salut Boss ! », termina le militaire.

« HAVOC, REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE, ESPÈCE DE SALE PETIT… ! »

Mais ses cris n'eurent aucun effet sur Havoc, qui était déjà sorti de la pièce en courant et en pouffant de rire.

**oOo oOo**

« Edward ? »

L'interpellé se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Riza Hawkeye. La jeune femme portait encore son uniforme, signe que son service n'était pas terminé. Il fallait dire que depuis quelques jours, la team Mustang planchait sur un dossier particulièrement coriace qui leur donnait du fil à retordre comme jamais auparavant. Des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux, même si cela restait somme toute très léger. A ses côtés apparut bientôt Black Hayate, toujours fidèle au poste.

« Bonjour, lieutenant Hawkeye. Comment allez-vous ? »

La militaire lui adressa un doux sourire avant de prendre place à côté de lui, sur les marches. Son chien vint aussitôt se placer entre ses pieds et Riza passa doucement sa main droite dans son pelage soyeux.

« Ca peut aller… Le travail est difficile, ces derniers temps, je ne te le cache pas. », répondit-elle. « Le Colonel Mustang risque de devenir fou avant la fin de la semaine si on ne boucle pas très rapidement cette affaire. »

Edward ne sut quoi répondre, ce qui eut pour effet d'installer un silence plus ou moins pesant entre eux deux. L'adolescent connaissait très bien le cas sur laquelle toute l'équipe travaillait, et pour cause : c'est lui qui la leur avait refilé. Apparemment, un homme d'environ trente ans, brun, de corpulence moyenne et aux yeux verts s'amusait à reconstituer les massacres de Barry le boucher, auquel il semblait vouer un culte morbide. Seulement, cette fois-ci, le gars en question courrait les rues et prenait un malin plaisir à découper et à trancher tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main qui fût de sexe masculin, ce qui impliquait _aussi_ les militaires. Autant dire tout de suite que Mustang avait pris l'affaire très à cœur… Et qu'il s'arrachait maintenant les cheveux devant le manque de preuves et surtout de pistes auquel il devait faire face.

Edward laissa échapper un petit rire. C'est vrai que Roy avait sacrément été en rogne, ces derniers temps. La moindre petite pique le faisait partir en live total et, étant donné que l'adolescent avait la blague facile, les cris ne s'étaient pas faits rares les jours passés. Pour en revenir à une note plus joyeuse, Edward décida de détourner la conversation.

« Avez-vous prévu de fêter la Saint-Valentin, cette année ? »

Les mains de Riza s'arrêtèrent dans l'épaisse fourrure de Black Hayate. Le chien lui adressa un regard curieux en couina un peu avant de finalement se remettre sur ses pattes et d'aller vagabonder dans le parc autour du QG militaire.

« Je dois t'avouer que je n'y ai pas pensé jusqu'à maintenant. Nous manquons réellement de temps pour boucler l'enquête, donc chaque parcelle de notre temps libre est consacrée à la recherche. Et puis, je ne suis pas fan de cette fête. Je préfère quelque chose de calme, en général. Je suis désolée, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider… »

Les joues d'Edward se firent plus rosées.

« Mais… Mais je n'ai rien dit ! Et puis… Roh, zut ! », pesta-t-il. « C'est Havoc, qui vous l'a dit ? »

« Havoc ? Que vient-il faire dans la conversation ? »

« Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure. Il m'a parlé de l'histoire du pari. », confessa Edward. « D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça… Sauriez-vous qui a remporté la mise ? »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau puis Riza se releva en époussetant son pantalon et en souriant sereinement.

« C'est moi. », déclara-t-elle quand elle eut fini de s'essuyer méticuleusement.

Edward la regarda comme si elle venait de lui avouer qu'elle était follement amoureuse de lui. Devant son visage ahuri, Hawkeye ne put que s'expliquer.

« Je le savais. L'an dernier, tu n'as pas pu participer vu que tu étais en couple depuis seulement huit mois. Et comme Kain a enfin compris que je n'aimais pas trop cette fête, ça ne pouvait être que pour toi, cette année. »

Ce faisant, elle siffla quelques secondes durant et attendit que Black Hayate rappliquât au triple galop. Quand l'animal fut assez proche d'elle, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna de l'adolescent.

« Passe une bonne nuit, Edward ! », dit-elle avec un petit signe de la main.

Une heure plus tard, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le froid commençait à sérieusement s'intensifier, l'Alchimiste se releva prestement en grommelant contre les femmes et leurs drôles d'intuition avant de prendre la direction de ses quartiers.

**oOo oOo**

Les deux jours qui suivirent ne furent pas tous roses pour Edward et Alphonse. En effet, les deux frères, encore à la solde de l'armée malgré leurs corps retrouvés un an auparavant, furent envoyés en mission à la frontière entre Amestris et Drachma, au Nord-Ouest de leur province. Les deux pays étant séparés par une imposante chaîne de montagnes, les deux Alchimistes durent faire preuve d'un acharnement sans précédent afin d'aller régler le conflit qui y prenait naissance. Ainsi, après une demi-journée passée dans le train qui les menait à leur nouvelle destination, les frères Elric chaussèrent des chaussures de randonnée et apprirent l'escalade, car pas question de s'épuiser en utilisant l'alchimie ! Finalement, à force de persévérance, les deux garçons réussirent à mettre un terme à la bataille en mettant les investigateurs de celle-ci au même niveau. En vérité – mais ceci n'arriva bien entendu _jamais_ aux oreilles des supérieurs hiérarchiques d'Edward – le Fullmetal leur fila simplement une trouille monstre en précisant bien que si les deux zouaves qu'ils étaient ne se clamaient pas sur-le-champ, ils s'occuperaient personnellement de leur cas, son frère et lui. Cela suffit à faire taire les deux opposants et, comme par miracle, à les faire s'entendre comme s'ils avaient été les meilleurs amis du monde.

Dans un état passablement déplorable, Edward et Alphonse firent donc le chemin retour avec les nerfs en pelote. Dans le train qui les ramenait à Central, ils en profitèrent pour se reposer allègrement et profiter outrageusement du wagon restaurant.

« Ben quoi ! C'est le QG qui paye, pourquoi se priver ? », fit d'ailleurs judicieusement remarquer Edward avant d'entamer avec enthousiasme un énorme plat de pâtes bolognaise comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Bien entendu, il apparut ensuite au Fullmetal Alchemist que cette mission lui avait fait perdre deux précieux jours. Lorsque son cerveau embrumé par la fatigue en fut arrivé à cette constatation, la sonnerie d'alarme retentit dans sa tête et la panique l'envahit. Il ne lui restait plus que cinq jours avant la date fatidique ! Cinq malheureux jours… Il était irrémédiablement foutu.

C'est sur cette dernière réflexion qu'il se traîna jusqu'à son lit, sur lequel il s'allongea. Lorsque sa tête toucha l'oreiller, Edward accueillit avec joie le sommeil qui lui avait fait dernièrement défaut pendant son voyage.

**oOo oOo**

Le Colonel Roy Mustang n'était pas connu comme étant quelqu'un de très patient. A Central, c'était plutôt son caractère de paresseux qui le précédait, suivi de son ambition démesurée pour les grades haut placés de l'armée. Pas qu'une telle ambition soit compatible avec sa paresse légendaire, mais Roy aimait bien faire parler les gens, surtout si la discussion tournait autour de lui. C'était ainsi, une part de lui aimait attirer l'attention et le regard, et le Colonel ne le cachait pas. C'était une partie de lui-même, au même titre qu'il avait un faible pour les adolescents blonds et au caractère bien trempé.

Aussi, les gens avaient très vite appris qu'il planchait actuellement sur une affaire assez complexe qui mettait en scène un tueur en série psychopathe. Son signalement avait très rapidement fait le tour de Central et des consignes de sécurité avaient été distribuées dans les plus brefs délais afin de protéger la population de la grande ville. Le meurtrier étant toujours en cavale malgré les mois de recherche intensive auquel la cité avait été soumise, le danger rôdait encore et toujours.

C'était quelque chose que Roy détestait au plus haut point. Laisser courir un malfaiteur dans une ville remplie d'âmes innocentes faisait totalement horreur au militaire. Outre le fait d'être manipulé par ses supérieurs, c'était sans aucun doute l'aspect de sa carrière d'Alchimiste d'Etat qu'il abhorrait le plus. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'il prenait cette affaire très à cœur. D'ailleurs, son équipe n'avançait pas et le nombre de meurtres et de disparitions était en constante augmentation.

Le Colonel Mustang soupira et s'adossa à son fauteuil. Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'ils courraient, en vain, après 'Le Découpeur', comme il aimait se surnommer. C'était la première fois qu'un meurtrier le mettait en échec de cette façon et son humeur s'en ressentait. Pourtant, l'homme ne brillait pas particulièrement de part son intelligence. Il était juste très discret et sa méticulosité dans son _travail_ faisait que les indices qu'il laissait étaient très rares. Les cas ne manquaient pourtant pas : depuis sa première apparition, il comptabilisait pas loin de soixante meurtres, tous exécutés selon le même rituel. Les victimes étaient généralement retrouvées démembrées et l'on pouvait distinguer, au sol, un cercle de transmutation. Pas une seule empreinte, pas un seul cheveu, pas une seule arme ne traînaient sur les lieux des crimes, ce qui avait valu au Flame Alchemist quelques crises de nerfs…

En résumé, les seules pistes que son équipe et lui pouvaient suivre se résumaient au fait que les femmes étaient hors d'atteinte et que le zigoto aimait faire joujou avec l'Alchimie ; autant dire rien du tout. Six mois de perdus, en somme.

Et puis, avec tout ça, Roy n'avait pas pu s'occuper de ce qu'il avait à faire en dehors du boulot. Autant avouer tout de suite que la soirée de la Saint-Valentin lui était passée six pieds au dessus de la tête… Le Flame Alchemist se renfrogna. Il allait le tuer… Oh ça oui, quand il mettrait la main sur ce petit enfoiré qu'il l'avait fait suer pendant vingt-cinq _longues_ semaines, il allait lui faire payer _très_ cher, pour sûr…

**oOo oOo**

Edward grommela. Il en venait encore à se demander comment il avait ne serait-ce que pensé à aller demander de l'aide à Sciezka. Sans doute avait-il imaginé qu'avec sa mémoire d'éléphant, elle lui serait d'un grand secours. Et c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait cru, quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait lu plein de livres sur ce qui lui posait problème ! Il aurait mieux fait de se pendre…

_« Merci beaucoup, Sciezka ! Vous me sauvez la vie ! », avait-il déclaré, un immense sourire lui illuminant le visage._

_« Ce n'est vraiment rien, vous savez… »_

_« Si, si, j'insiste ! Alors dites-moi, quand pourrais-je venir les récupérer ? »_

_« Et bien… J'en ai quand même pas mal à réécrire, donc je dirais deux jours. »_

_« Très bien. Je vous dis à après-demain, dans ce cas là ! Et merci encore ! »_

Alors oui, il était revenu de jours plus tard, à seulement trois jours de la date fatidique, pensant qu'il n'aurait qu'à étudier intensivement les ouvrages que l'archiviste lui proposerait. Quelle stupide bévue il avait commise ! Et puis, il aurait du s'y attendre… Il était réellement maudit.

Il regarda d'un œil découragé les livres qui s'empilaient dans ses mains. Parmi eux, on pouvait en découvrir un qui s'intitulait _'Saint-Valentin : sa vie de martyr'_ et un autre qui portait le titre joliment décoré _'Saint-Valentin : histoire d'une fête'_. Aucun d'entre eux ne laissait échapper une once d'informations sur les cadeaux qu'il était bon d'offrir à sa moitié, pas même _'La Saint-Valentin pour les nuls'_.

Un instant, Edward fut même tenté de revenir à ses idées de base. Il abandonna très vite l'entreprise, car celles-ci impliquaient qu'il apprenne à _danser_. Et il fallait l'avouer, bien qu'il aimât Roy, il n'était pas décidé à prendre des cours.

Une fois de plus, l'adolescent repassa sa soirée de l'année précédente dans sa tête. Elle avait pourtant bien commencé : Roy l'avait emmené pour une ballade à cheval puis un dîner aux chandelles avait suivi. Seulement, après le repas, une musique d'ambiance s'était faite entendre et là… Edward avait dégluti. Il avait très vite déchanté en voyant son amant se lever et lui tendre la main. Il avait hésité, un instant, et avait fini par plier devant l'étincelle de malice qui brillait au fond des yeux noirs de Roy. Son amant l'avait eu en beauté en se foutant intérieurement de lui, certes, mais lui s'était vengé ensuite… Un sourire débile barra le visage du Fullmetal Alchemist durant quelques secondes, juste avant que celui-ci ne se ressaisisse. Cela ne l'avançait à rien.

Soupirant, l'adolescent posa les livres qu'il avait dans les bras sur la chaise la plus proche et sortit du quartier général de Central. Presque déprimé, il se mit à flâner dans les rues commerçantes dans l'infime espoir de dégoter un cadeau pour Roy. Edward déambula ainsi entre les différentes boutiques pendant près de deux heures, avant qu'un objet n'attire finalement son regard fatigué.

La petite échoppe était en fait une bijouterie. Le garçon plaqua ses mains sur la vitre, totalement obnubilé par ce qui y était présenté. En argent finement ouvragé, une petite broche représentant une salamandre lui tendait les bras en criant _'Roy'_. En guise d'yeux, l'animal était doté de deux minuscules rubis. Fier d'avoir enfin trouvé le cadeau parfait, Edward se décala et entreprit de rentrer dans la boutique. A peine avait-il posé la main droite sur la poignée de la porte qu'il fut arrêté dans son mouvement par un inconnu.

« Excusez-moi… »

L'adolescent détourna le regard pour le fixer sur un homme d'une trentaine d'année. Roux aux yeux bleus, comme il était rare d'en trouver à Central, l'inconnu semblait vouloir quelque chose de lui.

« Oui ? Je peux vous aider ? », s'étonna-t-il.

« Ah, et bien, je l'espère, en effet. Êtes-vous bien Edward Elric, le Fullmetal Alchemist ? »

Cette fois-ci, Edward se tourna complètement vers son interlocuteur. Comment l'homme connaissait-il son nom ? Bon, c'était vrai, il était assez connu dans Central, mais tout de même…

« Euh… Oui, pourquoi ? », répondit-il, méfiant, en fronçant les sourcils.

L'autre laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et sourit de toutes ses dents, manifestement heureux de le trouver ainsi par inadvertance dans la rue.

« Merveilleux ! », s'exclama-t-il. « Je suis Andrew Spencer, ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance, monsieur Elric ! »

Et pour appuyer ses paroles, monsieur Spencer lui tendit une main enthousiaste, qu'Edward serra avec quelques secondes de décalage.

« Euh… Je ne comprends pas très bien, monsieur… En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? », questionna-t-il.

« Ah, oui ! Et bien, en fait, voyez-vous… Timmy, mon petit-fils, ne cesse de me vanter vos mérites et vos prouesses depuis des mois et des mois. A force de l'entendre, j'ai développement une curiosité dirons-nous… Spéciale, à votre égard. »

Edward tomba des nues, les yeux écarquillés.

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment, oui. Aussi, quand je vous ai aperçu dans la rue, là, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous aborder afin de pouvoir vous parler ! »

« Ah, et bien… Je suis flatté, réellement, mais voyez-vous, je suis un peu occu… », tenta-t-il pour s'échapper.

« Oh, mais peut-être étiez-vous en train de faire des emplettes ? », enchaîna Andrew avec un clin d'œil en désignant la bijouterie de pouce.

« C'est exa… »

« Oui, oui, naturellement. Il va de soi qu'un héros tel que vous ne peut pas ne pas être pris. Comment s'appelle-t-elle, si je puis me permettre ? », s'enflamma Andrew.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Et bien, la dame de votre cœur, pardi ! »

« La dame de mon... ? Ah ah… », rit nerveusement Edward, gêné et les joues rouges. « En fait, vous savez, monsieur Spencer… »

« Oui, oui, je comprends, c'était tout à fait déplacé de vous questionner à son sujet, pardonnez-moi. C'est juste que, voyez-vous, chaque détail de votre vie m'intéresse à un tel point que je ne sais pas m'arrêter ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas que vous vous soyez là, devant moi, en chair et en os ! »

Edward était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais imaginé susciter autant de fascination chez quiconque et cet homme, qui ne le laissait pas en placer une, semblait partir dans ce qu'il aurait pu décrire comme étant un délire obsessionnel. Il devait se sortir de là le plus vite possible…

« Serait-il possible que nous allions dans un café pour discuter ? »

Le jeune Alchimiste se figea. Quoi ? Aller boire un verre avec lui ? Sûrement pas ! Et puis quoi, encore ? Mais une fois de plus, Andrew ne le laissa pas répondre et c'est sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'il se fit entraîner dans les rues de Central par l'homme roux, s'éloigna à regret de la broche qu'il voulait tant offrir à Roy.

Monsieur Spencer semblait connaître la ville comme le fin fond de sa poche puisqu'il balada Edward parmi les rues sans hésitation. Pendant le trajet, Andrew ne cessait de faire des éloges à son jeune compagnon, qui ne savait décidément plus ou se mettre. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant un bar qu'Edward ne connaissait pas. L'enseigne affichait _'Hellfire – le bar de l'enfer'_. Sur une pancarte posée près de la fenêtre, l'adolescent put distinguer les mots suivants, inscrits en rouge : _« Entrez à vos risques et périls. La maison ne prend pas en charge les frais hospitaliers éventuels ni les frais d'obsèques. »_ Il déglutit. L'endroit semblait plutôt mal famé sans paraître pas hostile mais mieux valait rester sur ses gardes.

Avec un sourire étincelant, Andrew l'invita à entrer dans la bâtisse. Edward poussa donc la porte et fit quelques pas sur le vieux plancher. L'intérieur du bar était comme il se l'était imaginé : sale, vide et miteux. Le barman, occupé à essuyer des verres avec un torchon crasseux, se tourna vers lui lorsque la porte grinça. Le regard mauvais qu'il lui lança fut suivi d'un gloussement stupide lorsqu'il aperçut qui le suivi.

« Tiens, salut Andrew ! », lança-t-il de sa voix grasse. « Comment ça va, depuis le temps ? »

« Salut, Kirk ! », répondit l'autre, toujours étincelant. « Ca va parfaitement bien ! Regarde donc un peu qui je t'amène ! »

Le dénommé Kirk lui lança un regard torve. Edward se dit mentalement qu'il ressemblait à un bœuf trépané, ainsi, et tenta de réprimer un fou rire.

« Edward Elric, le Fullmetal Alchemist ! », ajouta Andrew devant l'absence de réponse du barman.

Aussitôt, un sourire mauvais se dessina sur l'haïssable visage du personnage qui se trouvait en face de lui.

« Oh, je vois… Comme d'habitude, je suppose ? »

« Très juste. », acquiesça Andrew, sans se départir de son sourire.

« Bien. »

Et, ce faisant, il lâcha son torchon et son verre pour aller ouvrir une porte se trouvant tout au fond à gauche de la salle. Une fois celle-ci ouverte, Andrew invita Edward à le suivre. Le jeune Alchimiste savait bien qu'il s'agissait là de quelque chose de louche mais ne dit rien. Il suivit l'homme roux sans faire d'histoire : qui savait, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, il trouverait quelque chose d'intéressant.

Une fois qu'il eut passé le pallier de la porte, celle-ci se referma avec fracas derrière lui. Surpris, Edward se retourna pour demander des explications au barman. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de parler : un objet dut le frappa violemment à la tête et il sombra dans l'inconscience en songeant qu'il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu.

_« C'est la fin, Fullmetal Alchemist… »_

**oOo oOo**

Roy soupira une nouvelle fois. Une journée de plus se terminait et l'enquête en était toujours au même point. Cela devenait désespérant. Fatigué, il referma le dossier qu'il venait d'éplucher minutieusement et s'étira, avant de se frotter les yeux. 'Le Découpeur' parviendrait peut-être à passer entre leurs mailles, en fin de compte…

Le Colonel Mustang se leva et se plaça à la fenêtre de son bureau. La nuit était tombée depuis bientôt dix minutes et son examen de dossier n'avait rien donné de bien concluant, une fois de plus. Et la hiérarchie qui le pressait de clore cette affaire au plus vite… Au rythme où allaient les choses, il se retrouverait au bureau le soir de la Saint-Valentin et Ed le tuerait. Bah… Il saurait bien le convaincre de le pardonner.

Avec un bâillement, Roy se rassit à son bureau et posa sa tête dans ses mains. La fatigue le faisait dangereusement fermer les yeux lorsque soudain, la porte de séparation avec la salle de réunion s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer sa subordonnée essoufflée.

« Colonel ! On a une piste à exploiter, enfin ! »

Roy fut dehors en trois secondes, juste le temps qu'il lui fallut pour attraper ses gants ignifugés dans son tiroir. Sa veste sur le dos, il partit en laissant son bureau sans dessus-dessous. Derrière lui, Hawkeye lui faisait le topo.

« C'est une adolescente qui nous a donné son signalement. Il a été aperçu dans le quartier Sud, le plus mal famé. Homme ayant la trentaine, roux, yeux bleus. Il est entré au _Hellfire_, accompagné d'un garçon blond d'environ dix-huit ans et vêtu d'un long manteau rouge. », déclara-t-elle.

« Bien… Je vais me faire un plaisir de lui régler son com… »

Puis il s'arrêta. La peur se peignit sur son visage qui pâlit brusquement.

« Hawkeye. », dit-il d'un ton monocorde.

« Mon Colonel ? »

« L'adolescent blond. N'était-ce pas… »

Mais sa voix se tut. Les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir de sa gorge nouée.

« C'était bien Edward, monsieur. »

Roy baissa la tête. Riza le vit serrer les poings à s'en faire mal mais ne dit rien. Quand il releva le regard, elle put y lire une détermination froide et une colère sans précédent.

« Le petit fumier… Hawkeye, menez-moi à ce taudis, qu'on en finisse. », gronda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Aussitôt, Riza tira son Colt de son holster et se faufila à travers les ruelles de Central, son supérieur sur les talons.

**oOo oOo**

« Oh, mon petit Fullmetal… Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je voulais mettre la main sur toi… Et j'ai enfin réussi ! Maître Barry serait fier de moi… Regardez-moi bien, Maître Barry ! Je vais nous débarrasser de l'Alchimiste de métal ! »

Un bruit de ferraille qu'on traine sur le sol se fit entendre et un sourire dément fendit le visage d'Andrew Spencer.

« Ah ! Mais avant toute chose, délestons-le de ses atouts métalliques… Nous ne voudrions pas qu'il s'échappe, tout de même… »

**oOo oOo**

Roy et Riza s'étaient arrêtés devant l'enseigne du _Hellfire_. Le repérage avait été rapide et il avait été convenu que le Colonel Mustang passerait devant et que son second resterait en retrait, jouissant ainsi de l'effet de surprise. Roy gravit les marches et poussa la porte, qui tourna sur ses gonds en grinçant. Une odeur nauséabonde lui envahit les narines et il grimaça, inspectant la vaste salle des yeux. Très vite, il aperçut le barman, affairé à affûter un énorme couteau de cuisine. Prenant la précaution d'enfiler ses gants, il fit signe à Hawkeye de rester vigilante et se dirigea vers Kirk, le regard glacé.

« Tiens, tiens… Que me vaut le déplaisir de la visite d'un chien de l'armée ? », cracha l'ignoble barman.

« Surveillez donc votre ton si vous voulez que votre rade reste debout. Je ne vous poserai la question qu'une seule fois, et j'espère pour vous que vous vous montrerez coopératif : où est le 'Découpeur' ? », répliqua froidement le militaire.

Le barman ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se contenta de toiser le militaire pendant quelques instants avant de finalement hausser les épaules.

« Suivez-moi. »

Il se retourna et Roy lui emboita le pas calmement. Paradoxalement, à l'intérieur, il bouillait littéralement de rage. Perdu dans ses pensées, il eut à peine le temps d'esquiver le tisonnier qui manqua de lui fracasser le crâne, accompagné d'un cri de fureur. L'objet atterrit sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et Roy se recula.

« Hawkeye ! »

**oOo oOo**

Andrew finissait de détacher la jambe gauche d'Edward lorsqu'il entendit le cri de Roy. Il grimaça en posant l'automail au sol : voilà une chose qui venait contrarier ses plans de vengeance… Mais qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il aurait deux militaires pour le prix d'un.

Lentement, il attrapa sa hache fraichement aiguisée et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il entrouvrit. Là, il put assister à la scène qui se déroulait dans la pièce principale du _Hellfire_. Kirk, derrière son bar, était armé de son fusil et tirait sur tout ce qui bougeait tandis que ses deux opposants essayaient de minimiser les blessures qu'ils pourraient lui infliger. Les deux militaires lui tournaient le dos, aussi en profita-t-il pour se faufiler sans faire de bruit entre les chaises et les tables. Il prit pour cible l'homme ganté, le reconnaissant au premier coup d'œil : il s'agissait du Flame Alchemist. Rien ne pouvait plus le réjouir que cela ; c'était tout juste inespéré. Deux dans la même soirée ! Andrew s'en lécha les babines d'avance.

De son côté, Kirk le vit arriver et son sourire mauvais s'accentua, voyant où son complice voulait en venir. Il se concentra donc sur la femme blonde qui n'avait rien remarqué.

**oOo oOo**

Les coups de feu retentissaient, accentuant un peu plus son mal de crâne. Edward ouvrit doucement les paupières, tentant de se repérer dans la pièce qu'il reconnut avec quelques secondes de retard. _«_ _L'arrière boutique du _Hellfire_ !_ _»_ Sa tête le lançait terriblement et il s'aperçut très vite qu'il lui manquait un bras au moment où il voulut se masser la nuque. Complètement sonné, il laissa vagabonder son regard sur la pièce dans laquelle il était. Celle-ci était principalement remplie de caisses en bois et couvertes de draps blancs. En voulant bouger, il se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait également l'automail qui remplaçait sa jambe. Paniquant, il tourna la tête dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de retrouver ses membres d'acier. Il les vit aussitôt sagement posés à quelques mètres de lui et se mit à ramper désespérément sur le parquet pour les atteindre.

**oOo oOo**

Plus que quelques pas et il pourrait se débarrasser du Flame Alchemist. Andrew jubilait, intérieurement. Il se déplaça tel un félin sur le parquet et leva les bras, hache en mains. Au dernier instant, le militaire, concentré sur Kirk, sembla s'apercevoir de sa présence et se retourna. Malheureusement pour Roy, ce fut trop tard : il prit le coup de plein fouet. Inconscient, il s'effondra au sol, le visage couvert de sang, tandis qu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, le lieutenant Hawkeye hurlait son nom. Mauvais calcul pour elle qui avait détourné son attention de sa cible : le barman utilisa tout de suite l'ouverture que son complice venait de créer et tira sans aucune hésitation, touchant la jeune femme à l'épaule et faisant voler son revolver.

**oOo oOo**

Le sang d'Edward se glaça lorsqu'il entendit le cri de Riza suivi du coup de feu. Un bruit sourd suivit la décharge et il sut qu'elle était touchée. Alarmé, il se dépêcha et termina de remettre son bras droit. Il lui restait encore l'automail lui servant de jambe. Tendant le bras vers celui-ci, son cœur loupa un battement lorsque les bruits de pas d'un de ses tortionnaires se rapprochèrent de lui. Paniqué, il rampa sur le plancher pour se remettre dans sa position initiale et ferma les yeux, pile au moment où le barman passait la porte.

**oOo oOo**

« Et ben dis donc, Andrew ! », siffla Kirk. « C'est une belle prise que nous avons là ! »

« N'est-ce pas ? », lui répondit le Découpeur, la fierté nettement audible dans sa voix.

« Ouais. Par contre… Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas retiré son bras ? »

Le silence se fit quelques secondes.

« C'est ce que j'ai fait ! Directement après l'avoir assommé ! »

Le visage de Kirk prit une expression perplexe.

« Alors pourquoi l'a-t-il, maintenant ? »

« QUOI !? »

**oOo oOo**

Edward entendit l'un de ses ravisseurs se mettre à courir. Discrètement il plaqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre et entrouvrit les yeux. Devant lui, l'homme roux qui l'avait accosté dans la rue quelques temps plus tôt lui adressa un regard incrédule et se pencha vers son bras. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se décida à agir.

« Et je peux savoir ce que vous comptez en faire ? », dit-il d'une voix très basse.

Andrew arrêta sa main à trois centimètres de son automail, les yeux écarquillés. Dans un mouvement brusque, le Fullmetal Alchemist plaqua ses mains au sol. Aussitôt, un énorme poing se matérialisa et vint frapper le Découpeur au visage, l'envoyant au pays des songes. Apeuré, le barman courut dans la grande salle et récupéra son fusil pour finalement revenir au triple galop vers Edward. Il fut surpris de découvrir que l'adolescent ne se trouvait plus à sa place initiale.

« Ici, gros balourd ! », cria une voix à sa droite, suivie d'un claquement de mains.

Kirk eut la mauvaise idée de tourner la tête. Des que ses yeux captèrent le regard doré et glacé d'Edward, il sut qu'il était terminé. L'adolescent le frappa violemment avec la batte qu'il avait pris soin de transmuter quelques secondes auparavant, lui ouvrant le crâne. Le barman s'écroula au sol immédiatement après, le sang s'échappant par la plaie béante qui avait résulté du coup.

S'assurant que les hommes étaient bien évanouis, le Fullmetal Alchemist souffla de soulagement. Puis il se souvint.

« Oh merde ! Le lieutenant ! »

Mû par l'énergie du désespoir, Edward rattacha sa jambe, toujours posée contre une caisse de bois. Une fois cela fait, il se remit sur pieds et s'élança dans le bar. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang une deuxième fois : Riza et Roy gisaient chacun de leur côté dans une mare de sang. Il se précipita auprès de son supérieur et tata son cou pour trouver son pouls, avant de respirer : son cœur battait encore. Soulagé, il se tourna vers la jeune femme, dont l'état semblait plus critique. La retournant, il aperçut la blessure sanguinolente qui trônait au niveau de son épaule.

« Merde, merde, merde ! »

Complètement apeuré, il transmuta un poste de téléphone et appela l'hôpital militaire de Central.

« Répondez… Allez, répondez-moi ! »

Deux sonneries passèrent avant que quelqu'un ne décroche. Ce fut une femme qui lui répondit.

_« Hôpital militaire de Central, bonsoir. »_

« Aidez-moi, s'il vous plait ! Envoyez un médecin au _Hellfire_, dans le quartier Sud de Central ! Dépêchez-vous, le lieutenant se vide de son sang ! »

_« Je vous envoie tout de suite quelqu'un. Veuillez me fournir votre matricule. »_, demanda la femme au bout du fil.

« Edward Elric, Alchimiste d'Etat ! »

_« Nom de code ? »_

« Fullmetal Alchemist ! », aboya-t-il, réellement énervé par toutes ses questions inutiles qui mettaient la vie du lieutenant Hawkeye en danger.

_« Quelqu'un arrive, ne bougez surtout pas ! Avez-vous pris les constantes du lieutenant ? »_

« Non, je n'ai pas osé la toucher… Elle continue de respirer mais ça devient de plus en plus difficile ! »

_« Bien. Savez-vous exécuter la respiration artificielle ? »_, questionna la femme.

« Non ! Je n'ai jamais pris de cours ! »

_« Alors il faudra que je vous explique comment faire. Vous en sentez-vous capable, monsieur Elric ? »_

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, en attendant le médecin ! »

Et alors, son interlocutrice lui expliqua la marche à suivre. Il s'exécuta de bonne grâce, tentant de faire de son mieux pour garder Riza en vie jusqu'à l'arrivée du personnel soignant. Trois minutes plus tard, il entendit deux voitures arriver en trombe devant le bar et des hommes en blouses blanches débarquèrent. Immédiatement, il se sentit bousculé et vit quelqu'un s'affairer auprès du lieutenant. Bientôt, la pièce fut envahie par des appareils émettant des bips en tout genre. Dix minutes plus tard, ils montaient tous en voiture, direction l'hôpital militaire.

**oOo oOo**

Edward eut le temps de s'inquiéter, une fois arrivé à l'hôpital. Quelqu'un fut chargé de vérifier qu'il allait bien mais il le rembarra vertement, arguant qu'il ferait mieux de s'occuper des deux autres personnes arrivées en même temps que lui. Commencèrent alors deux longues heures d'attente pour le Fullmetal Alchemist, qui ne cessait de tourner en rond dans le couloir menant au bloc opératoire, où le lieutenant Hawkeye avait été emmenée.

Il en profita pour appeler les autres membres de la team Mustang, malgré l'heure tardive. Fuery et Havoc rappliquèrent immédiatement. Falman mit un peu plus de temps à arriver, étant situé carrément à l'autre bout de la ville. Alphonse était momentanément indisponible, envoyé exceptionnellement en mission à l'autre bout du pays.

Ils passèrent donc le temps à quatre, Edward leur expliquant ce qui s'était passé. Il avait à peine terminé qu'un médecin en tenue d'intervention vint les trouver, le regard fatigué mais un sourire flottant sur le visage. Il retira ses gants et les jeta dans la poubelle la plus proche, avant de libérer sa tête de son bonnet de protection.

« Monsieur Elric ? »

« C'est moi. », dit Edward.

« Je suis le docteur Dalaha. C'est moi qui me suis occupé du lieutenant Hawkeye. »

« Comment va-t-elle ? », demanda le Fullmetal Alchemist, inquiet.

Falman, Fuery et Havoc retinrent leur souffle.

« La balle a été extraite avec succès : ses jours ne sont donc plus en danger. », déclara le médecin et, aussitôt, le trio militaire soupira de soulagement. « Mademoiselle Hawkeye a cependant perdu beaucoup de sang, ce qui a occasionné une immense fatigue. Elle devrait garder le lit et se reposer durant les sept prochains jours. »

« Ah… Je suis soulagé de l'apprendre… », chuchota Edward. « Je vous suis réellement reconnaissant, docteur. Merci du fond du cœur ! »

« Je vous en prie. »

« Pouvons-nous la voir ? », demanda Fuery.

« Bien sûr. », répondit Dalaha.

Ce faisant, il appela une infirmière et lui demanda d'escorter les quatre hommes à la chambre du lieutenant. Fuery, Havoc et Falman la suivirent mais Edward resta à l'écart. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, il reprit la parole.

« Docteur… »

« Oui ? »

« Savez-vous où le Colonel Mustang a été emmené ? »

**oOo oOo**

Samedi 14 Février. Date fatidique célébrant la Saint-Valentin. Si on avait demandé à Edward Elric, cette année-là, s'il savait où il la passerait, sans doute n'aurait-il pas su répondre. En tout cas, il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il la fêterait à l'hôpital militaire de Central, et encore moins avec toute la team Mustang.

Riza Hawkeye se réveilla dans la matinée, sous les yeux émerveillés de Kain Fuery, qui avait attendu patiemment de pouvoir revoir ses jolis yeux bruns. Son épaule était couverte de bandages et son bras pendait contre sa poitrine, retenu par une attelle.

Roy s'était réveillé bien avant elle et s'en était tiré avec seulement quelques points de suture au front. Il se plaignait d'ailleurs à l'infirmière qui s'occupait de lui qu'il serait à présent défiguré par une vilaine balafre quand Edward l'avait retrouvé, soulagé qu'il aille aussi bien.

Alphonse arriva immédiatement après avoir bouclé sa propre enquête. Andrew Spencer et son complice, un certain monsieur Rhyn, furent coffrés dans la soirée de la descente que les deux militaires avaient opérée sur le _Hellfire_. Lors de son arrestation, Andrew débita des paroles sans aucun sens à propos de Barry le boucher, son regard révulsé et son visage reflétant la démence la plus totale.

Vers dix-huit heures, alors qu'Edward était seul avec Roy dans sa chambre, celui-ci soupira. Allongé dans son lit, le Colonel l'entendit et s'en inquiéta.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? », demanda Mustang.

Le Fullmetal Alchemist mit quelques secondes à répondre.

« C'est le Saint-Valentin. »

« Oui… Et ? »

« Je n'ai rien à t'offrir. A vrai dire… J'avais repéré une superbe broche, juste avant de me faire accoster par le Découpeur. Quand je l'ai vue, elle m'a crié ton nom, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de me la procurer… »

Roy resta silencieux, un énigmatique sourire jouant sur son visage.

« … Et comme je n'ai pas voulu te quitter pendant les deux derniers jours, je suis bredouille. Désolé… »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Edward. », finit par dire le Colonel.

Etirant le bras, il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit pour en sortir un écrin, noir comme la nuit, qu'il tendit au blond.

« Tu sais, je n'avais rien, moi non plus. Tu peux remercier Havoc, c'est lui qui s'est chargé de ceci. »

Les battements cardiaques du jeune Fullmetal s'accélérèrent. Roy ne pouvait pas…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Le Colonel sourit.

« Ouvre-le. »

Les mains tremblantes, Edward s'exécuta. Lorsque l'écrin fut ouvert, il put y voir un anneau simple, qu'il identifia comme étant en or blanc. Il releva un regard interrogateur sur son amant.

« Je n'avais pas prévu ça, au début. », déclara celui-ci. « Je voulais simplement passer une soirée calme avec toi, loin de tout le stress que m'occasionnait le boulot. Mais quand Hawkeye est venu me chercher en m'apprenant que tu étais en danger, ça a été pire que tout. Ces deux derniers jours, j'ai largement eu le temps de gamberger, et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses sans que nous n'ayons officialisé notre union… »

L'alchimiste de métal le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, attendant les mots sacrés.

« Edward Elric, voulez-vous être mon Valentin de façon officielle ? »

Non… Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! C'était l'une des rares choses sur lesquelles ils ne s'entendaient pas depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Roy ne souhaitait pas rendre leur union publique alors qu'Edward le voulait. Cela avait occasionné nombre de disputes, chacun défendant son point de vue avec véhémence. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il venait de se sortir d'une embuscade pour le moins meurtrière, il le lui demandait de son plein gré ? C'était à croire qu'il nageait en plein délire…

« Mais… Et toi ? Il n'y a qu'un anneau, là… »

Roy déplaça sa main jusqu'à la chaîne qu'il portait autour su cou. Il tira légèrement dessus et son compagnon put y apercevoir un anneau similaire à celui dans la boite. Son cœur battant la chamade, Edward sourit.

« Fallait-il _vraiment_ que tu risques de mourir pour me poser la question ? »

« Non, mais si tu pouvais me répondre, ça serait pas mal. Je stresse, là. »

Le blond rit.

« Bien sûr que je le veux ! »

La tension qui avait envahi le corps de Roy s'évanouit alors comme neige au soleil. Doucement, il enleva l'anneau de son écrin et le passa au doigt d'Edward.

« Bonne Saint-Valentin, Ed… »

« Bonne Saint-Valentin, Roy… »

Et sur cette nouvelle promesse scellée, ils s'embrassèrent.

* * *

Dimanche 1er Février - 00 h 30


End file.
